Not Very Polite Stranger
by Lexiexi
Summary: Kara decides to participate in The Purge, she goes to a mall to loot but realizes things just aren't that easy, she hides under a desk waiting for The Purge to be over when a gang of kids arrive, the leader sends them off into the mall to loot. Kara runs for her life from the Polite Stranger. Things take a twisted and hot turn. OC and Polite Stranger. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

It's humid and sticky in the dark room, I crouch under a desk, trying to quiet my breathing after hearing the door open. I pull my backpack closer to me, slinging it over my shoulders, the bat strapped to it lightly taps the desk. I smack my hand over my mouth, hearing several voices approaching my way fast. I flatten myself on the ground.

The purge. It's almost over, I can see the light from the sun beginning to rise from a window. I came here to loot, simple as that. Previous years I had just stayed in my house and hoped nobody got in but not this year. Working two jobs had given me enough stress, it may seem materialistic but I really just wanted some nice clothes and jewelry. I rounded up some bravery and made a plan. Breaking into the mall was easy, I watched others break the doors down and I stealthily got in. But, unfortunately, fear got the best of me. Having a bat swung at my head wasn't exactly my idea of fun so here I am. Under a desk in the mall jewelry store. I've been here for about an hour, and just when I thought everyone had cleared out, here comes this gang. They approach fast, laughing, whooping, terrifyingly loud. I crouch to look under the desk. Two girls run by, in strange masks, followed by a group of boys.

"Where should we go first?"

"Lets see if we can find more little pigs to stick!"

"I want that necklace."

I hear glass shattering. Laughter. I hold my breath when someone steps very close to the desk. I see shiny shoes inches from my face.

"What should we do, sir?" Another set of shoes appears next to his.

"Go on ahead, take anything you want. I think I may be turning in for the night." A calm, deep voice responds.

"Let's clean this place out!" A voice shouts. More whooping and laughter, glass shattering, banging noises.

The noises move away, further into the mall. The shiny shoes remain in front of my face. Every nerve in my body stands on end. I know he will hear me breathing. I make a very sudden decision. I spring out from under the desk, immediately realizing the weight of my backpack on my shoulders will slow me down. It's too late, he's seen me and I can hear his footsteps behind me.

I sprint with all my might, out into the hallway of the mall. I look around and see a hallway marked 'employees only'. I sprint down the hall, I can hear him right behind me. Panic sets in my chest. Suddenly the hallway turns into stairs. I jump down an entire flight, landing hard on my ankle. Pain shoots up my leg. The boy slides down the hand railing and lands in front of me. I see him for the first time and my chest contracts. He looks no older than me, blonde hair slicked back. Big blue eyes, and a crooked, horrifying smile on his face. He wears something that looks like a prestigious school uniform. I swing my backpack around in front of me and grab the bat. I plow forward, backpack first. I run into him hard enough to knock him back. I hear a tear and look down to see a knife stabbed into the backpack. I drop the backpack while he tries to catch his footing, I grab the bat and duck down the stairs. I get down one flight when I hear him behind me again. I jump down another flight, definitely feeling something crack in my ankle. I cry out in pain, clench my jaw and keep running. The pain is unbearable, I get to the end of the stairs, a long hallway lays in front of me. I frantically look around for some way out. I limp down the hallway, the boy is right behind me again. I feel his fingertips brush my shoulder as I sprint down the hallway. I run until I reach an unmarked door, I push it open and am about to shut the door when he bursts through. The automatic lights switch on. The door swings out of my hands and hits the wall hard. He stands in the doorway, towering over me. I stop in my tracks. I hold the bat with two hands and breath heavily. I glance at the large knife in his hand.

"You're feisty. How enjoyable."

"Fuck you." I say through my teeth. My heart pounds in my chest, my tank top sticks to me with sweat.

"I really couldn't have asked for a better end to my purge night. My goodness, look at you!" He takes a step towards me, I take a step back.

"Get away from me." I growl.

"You're quite fast, probably the fastest little girl I've ever chased." He smiles the same crooked smile.

"Landed awful hard on those stairs though, didn't you?"

I curl my lip at him.

"So, whats it gonna be? You're gonna try to come at me with that bat of yours, and I'm gonna stab you."

I tighten my hands around the bat, my knuckles turning white.

"Or here's a better idea-" He suddenly drops the knife on the ground. I spring at him swinging the bat, he pounces backwards and reaches behind himself. My blood runs cold when he pulls out a gun, and points it at my head. I freeze, my eyes widen and I hold my breath. He chuckles softly and nods his head at me.

"Drop the bat."

I grit my teeth together and throw the bat at the ground, it bounces and rolls towards him. He kicks it off to the side.

"So you're going to kill me?" I say shakily. I furrow my eyebrows in anger.

"This is how I fucking die? An hour before the purge is over?" I clench my fists at my side. He stares at me with a cold expression, the same grin plastered on his face. I pull at my tank-top, uncomfortable from the sweat. His eyes run over me. He cocks an eyebrow.

"Really is a shame, you're a hot little piece of ass." He takes a step towards me. I feel the cold metal of the gun press against my forehead.

Not like this. Not here.

Impulsive.

I reach down, grabbing the bottom of my tank-top. I slowly slip it over my head, he moves the gun away from me, still pointing it at my head. His grin fades and he's staring at my breasts, slippery from sweat, my bra barely containing them.

"Well that's cute." His arm drops, he slips the gun in the waistband of his pants behind him. I'm looking for a way out when suddenly his hand latches around my throat. He swings me around and slams me against the concrete wall. His face is inches from mine, his blue eyes pierce into mine. He is not smiling anymore.

"Is this your way of begging for your life? That hot little body of yours unfortunately won't be enough."

His grip on my throat lets up a bit. I take in a strained breath. I feel my lips twitch up into a smile.

"What's so funny?" His eyes look wild, the corner of his mouth curls up into a smirk. I reach forward and grab his belt buckle, slipping my fingers around it and gripping it hard. I lick my lips and exhale shakily.

"You're trying to scare me-" I say, my voice raspy. He looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm too masochistic for that- I think-" His grasp on my throat is released. His fingertips trail down my chest, between my breasts, stopping at the middle of my bra. He hooks a finger under the fabric.

"Oh?" He mutters, his eyes still piercing into mine. I nibble on my lip, my stomach flutters.

"You're making this just too interesting." He says in a low tone. I pull him forward by his belt, his body is centimeters from mine. I feel his breath against my face. He slowly pulls my bra up, my breasts bouncing out. His fingertips trail back up my chest and wrap around my throat again.

Fuck.

I feel wetness pool between my legs. What was so hot about this?

"So whats it gonna be?" He practically whispers. With my other hand I reach up and wrap my hand around his hand, squeezing my own neck tighter. I jerk him forward by his belt again, pressing my hips against his. I feel his hardness against my stomach. In one swift motion I reach around him, grab his gun. He lunges at me and I fire it on accident, the sound is deafening. He drops to the ground. I hear him laughing hard as I limp away.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been one week since The Annual Purge. I am a mess. I collected my backpack on the way out, a few designer outfits, way too much gold jewelry. But for some reason looking at my new shiny items didn't give me much satisfaction. My ankle is sprained, I haven't been to work yet. This is around the time after The Purge everything starts to go back to normal. But here I am, far from normal. Maybe a switch flipped, I guess that's my only way to describe it. I walk into my room and dig through my laundry. I find the bra I wore that night. It smells like sweat. I slip it on myself and close my eyes. I picture him in front of me, that grin on his face. His fingers wrapped around my throat, his cock pressed against me. I lay on my carpet, slipping my hand into my panties. I writhe around in pleasure, picturing his fingers being the ones moving around my clit.

No such luck, I can't seem to release the pleasure. I take the bra off and throw it on the ground frustrated. This has been one of many failed attempts this week.

Am I sick? Probably. But, there was something about that boy. An image flashes across my brain. The school uniform he had, an emblem on the chest. I run over to my computer and after multiple searches I find what I'm looking for.

Some rich kid college that isn't actually located too far from here. The place looks insane, prestigious families, mansion like dorms, the whole 9 yards. I think for a while exactly what I'm going to do with this information. The next Purge seems so far away.

Then why wait? The idea sounds ridiculous. What am I even planning on doing to this kid? When I ask myself that, a million answers come to mind. Each of them heightening the warmth between my legs.

Fuck it.

I shower, pack a bag, and I'm out the door. I have to drive for an hour, this place is out in the middle of nowhere. Once I'm almost there, I know I'm almost there. Beautiful scenery, artistically trimmed bushes, fountains, the place is like a god damn dream. I drive up the cobblestone road to a parking lot, park my shitty car among the beautiful sports cars, grab my bag and head towards the school.

Getting in was easy enough, I'm a 19 year old girl on a college campus. I walk into the large green courtyard to see students scattered about. Only thing that stuck out about me was my lack of the uniform they all wore. I quickly sat down at a bench to avoid anyone noticing. I was sitting for a long time, not really sure what to expect.

He could be dead.

He could be in the hospital.

Then there he was. I could hardly contain my excitement, a wide smile spread across my face as I jumped off the bench I was sitting on. He stood with a group of people, smiling, talking enthusiastically about something. I walked slowly. His eyes met mine and his jaw immediately clamped shut. I stopped in front of him, his friends all stared at me as well.

"Hello. I'm Kara. Just taking a tour of this lovely establishment for my architecture class at the university here in LA." I looked around at his friends. A few of them smiled at me.

"I'm Todd, nice to meet you. Are you here on an assignment?" I shook the hand of a brunette boy.

"Something like that." I respond with a smile. The group introduced themselves to me one by one.

"Lucas, don't be rude." Todd said, lightly elbowing the blonde boy. His eyes pierce mine. A smirk plays across his lips.

"Where are my manners. Lucas Whitman. My father is actually the headmaster of this school. I had no idea we offered 'tours'." He cocks an eyebrow at me.

I laugh playfully, "Well I didn't exactly get an invitation, but this place is just too beautiful for me to stay away. I was wondering if one of you might have the time to show me around a bit?"

"Of course!" Lucas claps his hands together.

"You should see the tapestries in our theater. Just marvelous." His smile fades and he looks at me with an icy glare. He walks forward, his shoulder almost touching mine as he passes me.

"Right this way. Kara." I wave to his group of friends and follow him as he leads me into the school building. He walks quickly down hallways, I struggle to keep up with him with the pain in my ankle. He turns corner after corner until we reach large oak doors. He pushes them open and we walk into an enormous theater, with rows of seats. Large dome like ceilings with beautiful carvings. The walls are lined with exquisite art work. I slip my back-pack off my shoulder and discard it on the ground. I look around the room for a moment then my eyes fall on him. He stares at me with a some-what terrifying expression on his face. His eyebrows furrowed and his jaw set hard.

"You want money? Revenge? Which is it?" He says to me in a cold voice.

"The Purge is over, you can't do anything-"

"Shhh." I say. His jaw clamps shut and he raises an eyebrow at me, fire in his eyes. I reach up and throw my long brown hair into a pony-tail. He watches me in silence.

"We have unfinished business." I say flatly. His nostrils flare.

"We do." He replies in a monotone voice. He unbuttons the blazer of his suit, my eyes are glued to him. He grabs his button up shirt and pulls it up, revealing his toned stomach. He pulls his shirt up further to reveal a bandage on his side.

"You. Shot. Me." He says in a choppy voice. My heart starts to pound.

"I was really going to wait until next year, I really was. I was going to go out to that same mall and try to find you again, unlikely as it may be. I was going to try. But, here you are. Standing in front of me. A week after the time that I was supposed to kill you." The corners of his mouth twitched up.

"Now tell me, Kara, what am I supposed to do with that? I can't kill you now. You shot me and I can't kill you. You can't kill me either unless you want to end up in prison. So please, please tell me. What is it you want? I am a civil man. Let's talk." He takes a step towards me. I feel adrenaline rush through my body.

"Why wasn't I wearing my stupid mask-" He mumbles. I take two strides towards him and I am inches from him. I look up at him and he looks down at me, a shocked look on his face. I snake my fingertips under his shirt, electricity running through my fingers when I make contact with his skin. He winces as I delicately slide my hand across his bandage.

"You are not a civil man." I say quietly, my hand lingering near the bandage.

"-and I don't want you to be civil with me." I whisper, my lips very close to his. He looks at me with his eyes shaded by his eyelashes.


	3. Chapter 3

His expression changes quickly. Suddenly his eyes are wild, just like they were the night of The Purge. That huge grin spreads across his face. He reaches up and grabs my pony-tail, jolting me around. He jerks me so hard I trip and fall. He drags my by my pony-tail to the wall. I groan as he jerks me upwards to my feet. He wraps his hand around my throat and slams me into the wall. I gasp at the pain. He looks between my eyes and smiles bigger, letting out a soft chuckle.

"You actually came and found me for this? You came for this?!"

I struggled against him to breathe. I pressed my thighs together and felt my cheeks growing red. He lightened the grip on my throat.

"Y-yes-" I breathed heavily.

"You are a little masochist, aren't you. Fuck. Just look at that face." I blushed and nibbled on my bottom lip, the spot between my legs growing very hot.

"I can't believe you fucking shot me. I was gonna show you some mercy too. Now here you are, right back where you started. You will get exactly what's coming to you, little girl."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the tie of his shirt and yanked it off of him hard. He tightened his grip on my throat. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it down the middle, the buttons flying off and hitting the ground. He slammed my head against the wall, constricting my breath.

"Did I say you could fucking touch me?" He says through his teeth. My eyes roll back as the spot between my legs throbs at his words. He lightens the grip on my throat allowing me to breathe again. I breath heavily.

"You know I really didn't think anything from The Purge would come back to haunt me."

I wrap my hands around his wrist, he loosens his grip on my neck more.

"Yeah, well here I am." I mumble in response. I pull his wrist down, guiding his hand down my chest.

"Aren't you needy." He smirks at me. I blush and look off to the side. He violently grabs my t-shirt and yanks it up. I lift my arms up and he pulls it over my head, throwing it on the ground. He dips down and suddenly his mouth is on my neck. I feel my heart pounding as he softly kisses a spot right below my ear. He trails a wet kiss down my neck before stopping and biting down hard on an extremely sensitive spot. I bite my lip and groan in my chest. He sucks on the spot before biting it again, it hurts worse than before. A groan escapes my lips. He moves away from my neck to stare at me with his piercing, icy stare. He suddenly reaches up and grabs my bra, quickly ripping it in half. I gasp at the sudden feeling of cold air against my nipples. I reach forward and yank his shirt off his arms, it falls to the floor leaving him with a bare torso. He throws my bra on the ground, gives me a furious look and grabs me by my pony-tail again, slamming my body against the wall.

"Haven't you learned yet?" He says through his teeth. His body presses against mine. My nipples feel like they're on fire as they press against his hot skin.

"I'm sorry-" I choke out, tears welling up in my eyes from how hard he's pulling my hair. He releases my hair and gives me a crooked smile. All at once his hand slips down under my waistband, under my panties, and his cold finger makes contact with my clit. A loud, uncontrollable moan escapes my mouth.

"You're so wet." He coos in my ear. I find myself nearly coming just from him saying that. He moves his finger in slow, tantalizing circles.

"What do you want? Tell me what you want." He whispers. I feel my clit throb. I grind my hips forward against him. I find myself irritated by the amount of control he has over me. He starts to move his hand out of my pants.

"No wait-" I whimper. I look into his piercing eyes.

"Tell me what you want." He commands again. My breath hitches.

"Make me come. Please, please make me come-" I whine. He smirks at me as he slides a finger into me. I gasp at the wave of pleasure. I wrap my arms around his neck as he moves his finger in and out of me. I feel pressure building up in my stomach. He moves his finger out, I start to protest when he slides two fingers into me and curls them upward, hitting me just right. He wraps his other arm around me to hold me up. The pressure in my stomach immediately releases and I squeeze my arms around him, grabbing the hair on the back of his head into my fist. My legs go weak and I come on his fingers, loudly moaning out my orgasm as I buck my hips against his hand. My orgasm fades to a dull pulse and he slides his hand out of my pants. I let go of my vice-like grip on him and firmly plant my feet on the ground, my legs still feeling like jelly. I struggle to catch my breath.

"Now, are you going to leave me alone?" He says. He brings his hand up to my lips, and before I know what's going on he slips two fingers into my mouth. I find myself closing my lips around the fingers that were just inside of me, sticking my tongue out to taste. He moves his fingers in and out of my mouth for a moment before taking them out, and wiping the saliva on my pants.

"No." I reply flatly. He raises an eyebrow at me and looks a little shocked. I quickly slip my shirt back over my head and gather my things. He watches my every move.

"You're really sealing your fate for the next Purge." He says in a low voice.

"Well, lucky for me that's a far ways away. I'll see you again soon, sadistic freak." I respond, leaving the theater with a wink.


End file.
